


In a Day of Dave Strider

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [28]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small DaveKat fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Day of Dave Strider

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for my moirail's birthday

Another boring day on the meteor, is what Dave Strider might have said, if he didn't have a certain boyfriend to spend his days and nights with. Dave Strider, Knight of Time, has spent nearly all of his current time on the meteor with his new boyfriend Karkat Vantas, Knight of Blood. When he woke up, he could feel a huge weight upon his body, mostly his torso. He opens his eyes and could see Karkat curled up on his chest and stomach. He tries to muster a chuckle, but the high rise of his stomach wakes the small troll up.

"Sup Karkat," Dave smiles at his little troll boyfriend, who grunts and curls further up into his ball. Dave chuckles again and wraps his arms around the small troll. Karkat grabs onto the Knight of Time's shirt, slightly cursing at both of them. Dave gets right up, hugging Karkat closely to him.

They stayed together for a couple hours, Karkat falling off and on with sleep. Dave gently holds the small troll to him, wanting him to get as much sleep as he can. After those couple hours, Karkat has finally gotten up from sleeping, actually in Dave's shirt. He didn't remember that Dave's shirt was still on him from the night before, and the human chuckles at his forgetful boyfriend.

Karkat turns to him, not pleased at all. Dave points at his shirt, and that's when Karkat remembers that his matesprits shirt is on him. He throws the shirt off of him, not wanting to admit that it was really comfortable. Dave gets up from the couch they were sleeping on, smirking the smirk that only Karkat sees.

After Karkat puts on his own clothes, the two begin to walk around the whole meteor, just talking and joking with each other. It was a really simple day. Karkat did get angry at some things, but the two are still working out some bumps in their relationship. Dave listened once again what it means to be a matesprit. Dave explained what human love is to Karkat, but he didn't fully comprehend the whole thing. Then again, Dave didn't explain it to well, confusing his matesprit/boyfriend.

More near the end of the day, both Dave and Karkat went on a double date with Rose and Kanaya. It was a somewhat pleasant date, other than Rose drinking a lot. Most of the date was trying to understand what Rose was saying, and Kanaya was actually the only one to able understand the drunk Rose, for she has had experience with the drunken state. Near the end of it, Karkat fell asleep, and Dave carried him piggyback style.

Once the date was over, Dave went back to the room that him and Karkat share. He sets the tiny troll on the couch, getting a blanket over him. Dave changes out of his clothes, and back into his pajama god tier outfit. He gently picks up his little troll boyfriend, lying down, and sets Karkat onto his torso. Like every night that has passed, Karkat instinctually curls up onto his chest. Dave watches him in peace for a bit, listening to both of their breathing match each other's. A unique smile forms on his face over the half hour that he spends watching Karkat, falling asleep with it.


End file.
